Carving my name
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: Toby finds out that Spencer carved his name in his Mother's headstone. He confronts her. One shot, and inspired by a prompt on Tumblr.


Toby had just returned from the Mausoleum, and anger was rising inside of him. How could somebody carve my name into my mother's grave? He knows what it symbolized. He's dead to somebody, but he doesn't think he's dead to them anymore.. Hopefully, he thinks. He's about to walk into The Brew, but sees Spencer walking out with her friends. Toby grabs her by the arm, but she knows it's him. She doesn't seem fazed, Spencer lets him drag her into the empty alley way by the coffee shop. Toby looks at her, hurt, anger and sadness in his eyes. He speaks.

"Really, Spencer. My Mum's grave?" Spencer looks down at the ground, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She looks up, once she knows she'll be able to croak a sentence out of her throat.

"Really, you're bringing this up? You're bringing back the painful memories for me, Toby? I thought you were my stalker. How would you feel, if you found out the person you loved the most in the world had turned out to be your stalker, and then to top it off fallen of the edge of the earth. I thought you used you. I thought you ignored me, while I was crying outside your loft for hours, begging for you to say that what I saw wasn't real, and that its not what it looks like. Then you took everything from the lair, everything that would give me hope. What was I supposed to think? That I should just stay here crying in my room, and not to get closure." Toby looks shocked, and takes Spencer's hands in his.

"Spencer, I haven't been in my loft since before you found me in your kitchen looking for the key, and then I ran out of Rosewood, and went to a motel to lie low, so no one would know where I was. Mona was the one who took the things out of the lair, she knew you had the key." Spencer manages to lock her gaze with Toby, and a huge lump forms in her throat. In that gaze between there is nothing but disbelief and truth.

"What do you mean you haven't been to your loft, since that night? I heard someone playing music inside that night, probably eating the special lasagna I made for you, and drinking wine." She wipes a few stray tears away from her face, before Toby can. They look at each other, and then Toby's stare turns into an amused one. She frowns, and looks at her feet.

"Mona told me about that when she told me about faking my death. God, was I mad at her for that. The bitch told me she was sitting at the kitchen table, eating our dinner, and smirking the whole time you cried, and yet not making a sound. I came back and found the scene, just as she had probably left it. The music still playing, the door half open, but not visible for the prying eyes beneath the stairs, a half drunk wine class with red lipstick on the brim, a lasagna in the oven, two candles burnt to a stub, and an A note on a napkin." He says it with disgust evident in his voice, and Spencer melts in his arms, as he pulls her in close.

"How did we ever get into this mess?" They both sigh, and stay in each others arms, reserving each others warmth, and their love for each other. "I'm really sorry about your Mum's headstone, I was dying inside, I thought you hated me, and I thought you were playing me all along. I'll pay for a replacement stome at the mausoleum, I mean it's the least I could do. I did pay some detective to follow you, and find the lair. I should've known something was up when he said you bought hydrangeas, and a sandwich before skipping town. I paid that guy an extra 500, just to find the door that key went to!" Toby looks down at Spencer, who's looking up at him. He smirks.

"I saw that guy, and knew he was sent by you. Really, you really think I didn't notice someone following me?" He teasingly laughs, and leans down to kiss her softly on the lips, to, which she replies eagerly. They, reluctantly pull away. She looks at her hand, and fiddles with her pinkie ring, as she leans against the brick wall.

"Yeah, well. Those weren't my brightest days. I'm sure you know that though –A." They both laugh, and hug each other once more. "I want to forget the mess we've got ourselves into for once, and have some fun, if I can. Oh, and I gave you anniversary present, in your apartment, unless Mona took it. You'll love it." Spencer kisses Toby more forcefully, and he pushes her up against the wall. She pulls back, with a wondering look on her face.

"By the way, have you ever tried to choke me?" He rolls his eyes, but still doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" Spencer blushes, and once again looks down at her feet.

"I had a nightmare after seeing you in that hoodie. We were making out, and you were shirtless, but then you turned into –A. A black hoodie on, and you started choking me. If it wasn't so scary, it might've been kinda hot." She bit her lip, and finally looked at him, while brushing her hair out the way from her eyes. Toby in the least looked hurt, for one that Spencer would think that, and secondly because he knows who strangled her on the –A team. It was Noel. Toby kissed Spencer on the forehead, he didn't know what to say.

"Wow… Spencer, I'm not proud of the stuff I did, to all of you, and especially you. But I would never ever physically hurt you. I love you, Spencer." It took some time for her to reply. She was obviously thinking it all through, she took a deep breath, and cupped his face in her hands. They stared right into each others, boring through their souls.

"We've both made choices, mistakes – it will take time, but we will get back what we had.


End file.
